


A Quiet Afternoon

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: A quiet afternoon during a vacation. Set post season 2





	A Quiet Afternoon

The water of the ocean is a lovely temperature, but the air above is almost uncomfortably hot. Or would be if not the water of Hugh’s skin cooled him off as he begins to walk towards the place where Paul sits beneath the parasol following him with his gaze the way he’d done Hugh’s entire swim. The way he always did, now. As if he’s afraid that if he takes his eyes off Hugh for even a second, he’ll vanish. 

Sometimes it feels like a little too much, but he can’t fault Paul for his fears. And there are times when it’s nice, a safety line for Hugh, that he won’t  _be_ vanishing, that he won’t turn around a find Paul suddenly gone too. 

But the look in Paul’s eyes right now isn’t that kind. It’s longing and a little hungry, and Hugh can feel how his pulse spikes. 

“See something you like?” he asks as he retrieves a towel and begin to wipe himself dry. 

Paul’s eyes immediately flickers away, a Hugh can see a blush creep up his chest in the V-neck of his t-shirt. 

Hugh isn’t surprised. Though his words were barely suggestive it takes nothing to make Paul blush these days. 

But he isn’t just blushing, there’s a tension in his shoulder and back now too. 

Dammit. 

“Paul.” Hugh kneels down next to him, but Paul still refuses to look up, suddenly very intent on his toes. “Paul, look at me.” He grabs hold of Paul’s chin and gently tugs at it. 

Finally Paul looks up and meet his eyes, worry written large in them that this day is too perfect, that it can’t be real. 

He pulls Paul in for a hug and Paul squirms in his grip. 

“You’re making me wet.” 

Hugh laughs softly. 

“Yes. Maybe being soggy will make you accept that this  _is_ real.” 

Paul demurs, but still pulls back a little, just enough that he can look at Hugh. 

“I’m being ridiculous again,” he says. 

“Not ridiculous, honey. Never that.” he runs still damp finger through Paul’s hair and the strands stick to them slightly. “It’s not like we don’t both have reasons. And how many nights haven't you held me when the whole world felt unreal to me?” 

Paul nods slowly before burying his face at Hugh’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his chest. 

They sit like that for quite a while until a loud growl from Hugh’s stomach interrupts. 

“Sorry,” Hugh says with a slightly embarrassed laugh. 

“Don’t be,” Paul replies laughing as well, as he sits back and let go. “That felt very real.” 

“Better go feed you,” he continues, gently padding Hugh’s abs. “Can’t have you starve because I’m in a funk.” 

They pick up their belongings and begin to make their way back to their hotel, Hugh walking on step behind Paul on the narrow path from the beach and up there. 

“Do you want to go to the hotel restaurant or try some other place?” Paul asks. 

“I was thinking room service.” 

The blush is immediately back, this time making it all the way up the back of Paul’s neck to his hairline. Paul really are getting ridiculous. 

“I don’t feel like dealing with too many people this afternoon.” 

“Ah.” 

 

Their lunch is quiet. Paul thoughtful and a little distant, but no longer looking stressed or worried. 

Hugh enjoys the quiet of their room, not having to deal with people for a little while. He still feels overwhelmed if he has to deal with too many people for too long. On board it doesn’t matter much, the ship being fairly small, but out and about it can become an issue. 

“What do you want to do this afternoon?” Paul asks, after they’re done. 

“I was thinking about just staying here and read a bit. I think I’ve had enough activity for one day.” 

The old Hugh would have been out and about again, either headed back to the beach or into the city to see things, but now a quiet afternoon of reading sounds good. Or maybe he’s just getting old. 

“But if you want to go out, don’t let me stop you.” 

“No, staying in sounds nice. Cuddle on the sofa?” 

“Bed. More room.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” 

Paul is the first to crawl onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and pats the space beside him. Laughing, Hugh joins him, grabbing his datapadd, propping his head up on Paul’s shoulder and relishing the feeling of Paul’s arm wrapping itself around his shoulders. But other than that Paul doesn’t move. 

“Are you just going to lie there and look at me?” Hugh asks, looking back at Paul. 

“Does it bother you if I do?” 

“No.” 

Paul raises his eyebrows in a familiar ‘well then’ gesture. 

Hugh settles down again, making himself comfortable in Paul’s arms and begins to read. 

The windows are open and outside he can hear the sound of the soft breeze blowing and the cries of sea birds and faintly, almost too faint to hear, the rush of the rolling waves. After a time, those sounds are joined by a soft snore from Paul. 


End file.
